Family Matters
by angelgrace217
Summary: It's a story about Nick and an original character. Not real good at summarys, please read. I rated it R because I'm not sure about the rating system and wanted it to be sure.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first CSI fic and only my second fan fiction story. I hope you like it. I've been working on it for a while and finally got up the nerve to post, lol. None of the CSI characters are mine, just the original characters I made up for the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Catherine was walking with Nick out of the lab to get some breakfast. They had just wrapped up a big case and were going out to celebrate. As she passed a woman sitting next to the desk she glanced over at her then stopped.  
  
Nick was talking to Catherine when she stopped and turned to see what she was looking at. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"That woman looks very familiar," she said.  
  
Nick glanced over and saw who she was talking about. "Do you know her?" Catherine shook her head and stared for another minute. "You're going to make her paranoid if you don't stop staring." He said.  
  
"I got it!" She said and walked to the woman. "Excuse me. Aren't you Grace Lynn?"  
  
Grace stood up when she saw the two people come over to her. When the woman asked her name she smiled, "Yes I am."  
  
Catherine laughed, "I knew it. I'm Catherine Willows" She turned toward Nick, "This is Nick Stokes. I just have to tell you my daughter has every one of your CD's."  
  
Grace laughed, "I'm flattered. I didn't realize there were young girls who knew my name. Does she play?"  
  
"She's been playing for almost a year now." Catherine said. If she could get her autograph Lindsey would ecstatic. "Her piano teacher, Mrs. Johnson, has a poster of you on the wall of her studio."  
  
Grace blushed, "Oh." She didn't know what to say to that.  
  
Catherine could tell she embarrassed her and rushed on, "Do you think you could sign something for her?"  
  
"Hey Catherine isn't tomorrow Lindsey's birthday?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Catherine said.  
  
Grace had a thought, "Tell you what." Grace picked up her bag and started digging through it. "Since tomorrow is her birthday, how old?"  
  
"She'll be nine." Catherine answered.  
  
Grace looked up at her, "She started when she was eight then?" Catherine nodded and Grace smiled, "So did I." She pulled two tickets out of her bag; "In honor of Lindsey Willow's ninth birthday here are two tickets to tomorrow's concert." She handed the tickets over to her and Catherine just stared at the tickets. She hesitated, "Unless you can't go, then that's ok." She started to pull her hand back.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing Catherine grabbed the tickets out her hand. She laughed and said "Sorry." She looked down at the tickets. "Front row center."  
  
"They were for a friend but I don't they'll be used." she said,  
  
Catherine smiled and said. "This is going to make me Mom of the year."  
  
Grace laughed, "Well, my signature is on the back of those tickets. I know tomorrow is probably a school night but if she can stay up late you can show the tickets to the usher after the concert and you can bring her backstage. That just might make you mom of the decade." She joked. She glanced over at Nick who was just watching them. She blushed again, "I'm sorry I only have the two with me, but if you wanted to go too I could leave one at the door for you."  
  
Nick smiled, "That's ok, piano is not my thing."  
  
"Nick!" Catherine said.  
  
"That's ok." Grace said, "Piano isn't for everyone. I would say from your accent you're from Texas so country is probably more your style."  
  
Nick looked at her and smiled, "Correct."  
  
She smiled back and then turned back to Catherine; "I look forward to meeting Lindsey tomorrow. I know you two must be busy."  
  
"Thank you so much for the tickets, we will definitely be there. If she doesn't say anything when she meets you its not because she's rude."  
  
Grace laughed, "No problem."  
  
"Is there something we can do for you, are you waiting on someone?" Catherine asked.  
  
Grace looked around, "I was waiting on .." she didn't get the chance to finish. "What are you doing here!" She jumped and turned around when she heard his voice. She took a deep breath, "Hey Andy."  
  
Andrew felt his jaw tighten. He didn't know why she was here but she needed to go. "Don't call me that. My name is Andrew. I'll ask you again, what in the hell are you doing here."  
  
"Maybe we should talk in private." She said. Grace glanced over at Catherine and Nick who were watching them. "It was nice meeting you both."  
  
Catherine and Nick just looked at each other and back at her. "Nice meeting you too Grace." They watched Andrew grab her arm and pull her out the door. "What do you think that's all about?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Doesn't look too happy to see her." Nick said. Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. Catherine watched them walk out the door.  
  
Andrew pulled her out the door and then let her arm go. She knew he wouldn't be pleased to see her but she had to try.  
  
"Answer me." He said.  
  
"I have a show here, didn't you get my email. I wanted to see you while I was in town."  
  
Andrew pulled her away from the front door, "No, what are you doing here, where I work! I don't want you here."  
  
"Andy, I'm sorry, Andrew, I don't know where you live and I don't have your phone number. This was the only place I knew I could find you." She was getting worried now. He was so mad.  
  
"I don't want you here. I don't want to see you, ever. Why don't you understand that? I think I've made it pretty clear that I want you out of my life."  
  
Grace felt tears form in her eyes and willed them away, "I'm sorry you feel that way but you're the only family I have Andrew I just ..."  
  
"I don't have any family. My family is dead!"  
  
She did start to cry then, "Why won't you forgive me. It wasn't my fault. They were my parents too." Andrew moved so fast she didn't even see him move. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. She felt her head bang on the bricks and winced.  
  
Andrew was furious, "Don't you even talk about them. You gave up the right to talk about them when you killed them."  
  
Grace could feel his fingers digging into her arms and her head hurt. "They died in a plane accident." She whispered, "It wasn't anybody's fault."  
  
Catherine and Nick came out the door and saw Grace pinned up against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Nick yelled.  
  
When Andrew heard him yell he looked over, "Now look what you've done."  
  
Grace was trying not to cry, "I'm sorry Andrew." She looked over at Nick and Catherine coming over to them, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."  
  
"That's all you do is cause trouble." He let go of her arms and turned away. "Stay away from me Grace, I mean it this time." He passed Nick and Catherine and she stopped him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here." She said.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, "Ask her." He went back into the building.  
  
Grace kept her back pressed up against the wall to keep herself steady. What a mess she made of this. She jumped when Nick touched her arm and almost pitched forward.  
  
"Steady, It's ok." He said as he held onto her so she wouldn't fall. Nick was furious. He had no idea what was going on with the two of them but that didn't give Andrew the right to hurt her. He was twice her size.  
  
Grace felt Nick's hands on her arms but they felt completely different from Andrew's. His touch felt so gentle and caring she almost started to cry again. She smiled up at him and stepped back though, "I'm ok." She said.  
  
Nick let her go and Catherine came up to them. She looked at Grace's arms and saw them bruising already. She had a short sleeve top on and she could see the backs of her arms were scraped. "You're not ok," She gently took her arm, "You're arms are scraped. Let's take you inside and clean them up."  
  
"No! Andrew wouldn't like that." She said.  
  
Nick took her other arm; "You let us worry about Andrew." He and Catherine helped her back in the building and took her to Catherine's lab. Nick helped her sit down and Catherine got her first aid kit out.  
  
Grace was so embarrassed. She kept looking out the window hoping Andrew didn't see her in here. She had already made a mess of things. "It's ok really. It's just a scrape. I'll just have to get a long sleeve dress for tomorrow," She joked.  
  
Catherine just looked at her and started to clean the cuts on her arms. "Grace can you tell us what happened? He hurt you and we need to know why."  
  
"It was my fault." Grace quickly said, "I made him mad."  
  
Nick just looked at her arms and said, "I don't think so. How do you know Andrew?" he asked.  
  
Grace turned her head so he couldn't see her eyes, "He's my brother." She whispered.  
  
Catherine stopped wiping and looked over at Nick and back at Grace, "Andrew is your brother?" She nodded and Catherine said, "What could you have done to make him that mad?"  
  
Grace felt tears coming and tried to squeeze them back, "He didn't want to see me." She said  
  
Nick was confused, "Why on Earth would that make him mad?"  
  
"Because he blames me for our parents death." She whispered.  
  
Catherine wrapped gauze around her arm and taped it down. "No matter what he blames you for it doesn't give him the right to hurt you."  
  
Grace looked at Catherine and nodded, "I better go." She started to stand up and swayed. She reached out to catch herself and felt Nick grab her and help her sit down again.  
  
"I don't think you better go anywhere." Nick said.  
  
"I just got dizzy." Grace said. Once her head stopped spinning she would be able to stand up. It sounded like a jackhammer was going off in her head. She reached for her purse, "Could I have some water? I just need to take a pill then I'll be fine."  
  
Catherine went to get the water and Nick watched her pull a bottle out of her purse. He read the label, "Reglan, you get migraines?"  
  
She took the cup of water from Catherine and took a pill, "Yeah, occupational hazard." She handed the cup back to Catherine, "Thank you."  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Grace reached back and touched her head where it hit the wall, "Just a little bump really, I'll be fine."  
  
When Grace pulled her hand back Nick noticed the blood on her fingers, "Son of a bitch." He pulled gloves out of his pocket and put them on, "I think it's a little more than a bump." He turned her around and looked at her scalp. He looked at Catherine, "She's going to need stitches, call an ambulance."  
  
"NO! No ambulance."  
  
Catherine came over to her, "You need to go to the hospital."  
  
"I have a car and driver outside. He can drive me over." She looked back at Nick, "Please don't call an ambulance. It's fine."  
  
"Grace, I hate to say this but you need to report this." He saw her start to cry and looked at Catherine.  
  
Catherine took her hand, "He had no right to hurt you, you understand that don't you."  
  
"I know but what would you do? If it was your brother, would you report it?" she asked.  
  
Catherine sighed and looked up at Nick. He shook his head yes but she said, "Probably not." She continued before Nick could say anything, "Let me take you."  
  
"Oh no you're too busy, you have work to do. I can make it there on my own." She started to get up but felt Nick put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Either let Catherine and I take you to the hospital ourselves or we call the police." He said.  
  
Grace knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she shook her head all right. She felt Nick take her arm to help her and he and Catherine helped her stand up. Just as they were walking to the door she saw Andrew walk by.  
  
Andrew was still mad, he couldn't believe she had the nerve to come here. He was going to drop some results off and glanced into Catherine's lab and saw her and Nick helping Grace up. He walked into the room and looked at them. "What the hell is going on here, what is she still doing here."  
  
Grace tried to step back away from Andrew, he was so mad, but Catherine stood behind her and Nick stepped in front of her.  
  
"We are taking her to the hospital. When you pushed her again the wall she cut her head."  
  
"So?" Andrew asked.  
  
Nick couldn't believe this man was her brother. He had only met Andrew once since he had just started about a month ago but he knew he didn't like him. "Just step aside and go back to work."  
  
Andrew walked up to Nick and said, "You don't tell me what to do."  
  
"No but I do." They all turned and looked at Grissom standing in the doorway. "Someone want to tell me what's going on here." He looked over Nick's shoulder and saw a woman standing between him and Catherine. Catherine had gloves on and he saw a bloody towel in her hands. "Someone want to tell me who's bleeding."  
  
Andrew turned to Grace, he could see her now that Nick had moved, "I hope your happy now Grace. Not only did you kill our parents, but now you're going to get me fired. I hope you're proud of yourself." He turned away from her.  
  
Grace stepped around Nick to go to Andrew but he caught her arm to keep her from going, "Andrew, please, I'm so sorry." She turned to Grissom, "It's all my fault, I wasn't supposed to be here. Andrew didn't do anything wrong." She started crying and looked over as Andrew walked out, "Andrew?" but he kept on going.  
  
Grissom looked at the girl and at Andrew who was walking down the hall and back at Nick and Catherine. "Anyone?"  
  
Catherine walked over and took Grace's arm, "We'll tell you on the way to the hospital." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Grace didn't say anything on the way to the hospital. How did she get herself into these situations? She listened to Catherine and Nick tell their boss, Grissom she thought his name was, what happened. What was she doing here with three strangers riding to the hospital? No wonder Andrew hated her; she did make a mess of everything. Everything except her music. Her music was the one thing that kept her going the past five years. She closed her eyes and started thinking about the new music she had been writing.  
  
Catherine was sitting next to Grace and heard her start to hum. She couldn't place the song but it was beautiful. Grissom and Nick must have heard too because they stopped talking.  
  
Grace jumped when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number, "Shit." She mumbled. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hey John."  
  
"I told you I was going to run some errands this morning."  
  
She laughed, "Yes as a matter of fact I do know I dismissed my driver."  
  
She turned her head toward the window, "No I am not out walking in the Vegas sun getting a heat stroke."  
  
"Yes I'm in a car John, that's very observant of you."  
  
She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry." She looked over at Catherine; "I'm out with a friend right now so I'm fine, I won't get lost."  
  
"Just a friend."  
  
"Look was there something you wanted or did you just call to bug me?" She said.  
  
She looked back out the window, "I'm sorry I know you worry but you don't have to, "she said.  
  
"Tonight? No I really don't feel like doing publicity photos tonight. I just want to go back to my room after practice and lay down."  
  
"Definitely not a party either John."  
  
"Give me a break OK."  
  
"No I didn't." she said. John was raising his voice now and she knew everyone in the car could hear him talking about Andrew. "No John I didn't go to see him." She laid her head back on the seat, "I promised you I wouldn't go before I performed didn't I." She said faintly.  
  
"Yes I have a headache and yes I took my medicine,"  
  
She could feel the tears coming, "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I just.."  
  
Catherine had enough; she took the phone from Grace, "John, Hi this is Catherine Willows, Grace's friend. Her and I are doing some shopping and I will have her back in time to practice, promise. Oh, we're here at the store, gotta go." She hung the phone and handed it back to Grace and smiled.  
  
Grace smiled back at her, "Thanks. John is my manager and he worries. He's very over protective of me."  
  
They pulled up the hospital and Nick got out and helped Grace out. She held onto his arm thankful that he was there. They walked into the emergency room and the staff saw their badges and put them right into a room.  
  
"You guys don't have to stay." Grace said, "I know you're busy and you probably need to get back to work." She looked over at Grissom talking to the doctor before he came into the room.  
  
Catherine sat down in the chair next to the bed and Nick leaned up against the wall, "We got nothing better to do right now." He said to her.  
  
She laughed, "Right."  
  
The doctor came in, "Hello Ms. Lynn I'm Doctor Martinez. We'll get you fixed up right away." He motioned for the nurse; "We're just going to take some quick pictures before we do, just for the file."  
  
She looked at Catherine, "Is that normal?"  
  
Grissom came up to her, "Yes it's normal to do that with this kind of injury."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
The nurse came over and took pictures of her head and the backs of her arms. "We'll also put some cream on the cuts on your arms, it should take the pain away."  
  
"Oh no," Grace said, 'Nothing that will numb my arms."  
  
"It will only numb that area, it will help."  
  
"No I can't have anything on that numbs my arms, I have to practice tonight. Just put some antibacterial on it and cover it." Grace was adamant.  
  
The nurse looked over at Catherine and Nick; "She's a concert pianist."  
  
The nurse turned back, "Oh, are you the one doing the Christmas concert at the Grand?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "Yes I am."  
  
"I love that music." She went to the cabinet and got a different bottle. She put some ointment on her arms and covered it with bandages; "It's so beautiful. Everyone here at the hospital has been talking about the concert. I tell you, we are so glad your donating the proceeds to the children's ward. It is sorely needed."  
  
Grace blushed, "It's nothing really."  
  
"Not many people would donate money to a hospital in a city they don't even live in. It's something actually." She finished wrapping her arms, "Shows there's still good people in the world."  
  
Grace smiled at the nurse; "You're very nice. What's your name?"  
  
"Mary Hawkins."  
  
Grace had an idea, "Mary would you like to go to the concert?"  
  
Mary laughed a little, "Oh I'd love to but the concerts been sold out for months."  
  
"Hang on," Grace reached over and picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Hi, this is Grace Lynn, could you leave two tickets at the door for Mary Hawkins. Thanks."  
  
Mary smiled at her, "Oh thank you. That was so sweet of you."  
  
Grace put her phone away and looked at her, "Well I get ten balcony tickets to every concert, I usually donate them but I forgot this time."  
  
The doctor came in with a tray to put the stitches in; "Ok we'll just need to shave a little of your hair to put these in."  
  
Grace was shocked, "Shave my hair! Uh, is there any other way to get it done without doing that?"  
  
The doctor hesitated, "Well, it is a lot easier doing it without your hair getting in the way."  
  
"Can you do it without?" She asked again.  
  
Catherine came over, "It really is better is they have a clear spot to put the stitches in."  
  
"Ok." She sighed, "But not too much please."  
  
The doctor laughed, "As little as possible."  
  
Grissom was standing by the door watching when Brass came up to him; "Don't yours usually come in the back door Gris?"  
  
Grissom walked out into the hall, "Funny"  
  
"New case? I didn't hear anything?"  
  
"No, it's an in-house issue."  
  
Jim looked in at the girl again, "She get hurt in your lab? Who is she?"  
  
Grissom walked away from the door so they wouldn't be overheard. "She the brother of one of the techs and he pushed her. She needed some stitches."  
  
"Who the hell did that!" Brass asked  
  
"Andrew Lynn, he's new to the night shift."  
  
"You want me to talk to him."  
  
"No she doesn't want to press charges or anything but I had the doc take pictures. Hopefully Catherine and Nick can talk to her." He looked back in the room and then at Brass, "But if you can give me a ride I think I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Grissom walked into the hospital room; "I'm going to catch a ride with Brass. You guys take the Tahoe."  
  
Grace looked at him, "Mr. Grissom I really am sorry for the trouble I caused. Please don't be angry with Andrew it was my fault."  
  
He smiled at her, "No problem. You just feel better OK."  
  
She smiled at him, "OK."  
  
The nurse came in with Grace's discharge paperwork and instructions for keeping the stitches dry. She thanked her again for the tickets and told her to call if she had any questions.  
  
Grace got in the back of the Tahoe and Nick turned and asked her where she wanted to go.  
  
"Actually it's almost time for my practice so you can just take me to the Grand. If that's ok?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it's fine." Catherine said.  
  
They were all quiet on the way there. Grace was admiring the scenery as they drove. "You know it's my first time in Vegas." She said, "It's really quite fascinating."  
  
"Yeah, there's always something going on, " Nick said. He pulled up the driveway of the hotel.  
  
They were getting out of the car when Catherine's cell phone rang. She stepped away to talk.  
  
Grace turned to look at the fountain in the center of the driveway. "I wonder how much the water bill is on that thing."  
  
Nick laughed, "Quite a penny I'm sure."  
  
Catherine hung up and came over. "That was the sitter, I need to pick up Lindsey from school."  
  
Grace took her hand, "Catherine, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. I can't wait to meet Lindsey tomorrow."  
  
Catherine pulled out her card and wrote on it, "This is my cell and home number. If you need anything, please call me." She handed the card to Grace and turned to Nick.  
  
"I think I might stick around for a while. I'll get a ride back later." He turned to Grace, "If that's ok?"  
  
Grace smiled, "That's fine."  
  
He handed the keys to Catherine who was smiling at him. "OK Nick, see you later."  
  
They walked up the steps to the hotel and Nick put his hand on her back to guide her. They got to the door and as soon as they stepped through she saw the manager come straight over to her. "Here we go." She said.  
  
"Ms. Lynn. How was your morning? I hope you found everything you were looking for."  
  
"Yes thank you Mr. King, I did."  
  
"Excellent, just what we like to hear. Is there anything I can do for you? Lunch perhaps?"  
  
"No thank you. Actually I need to practice, is the room ready?"  
  
"Of course, everything you requested is there. I personally looked over everything. We want to do whatever it takes to make your stay here enjoyable."  
  
She turned and started walking to the theatre. "Thank you Mr. King, I'm sure everything is perfect." She turned back to him; "I need two hours of uninterrupted time."  
  
"Absolutely, I read the memo from your agent and everyone has been instructed to give you your privacy. I will have the ice water delivered right away so you can start practicing. How many bottles of water will you need?"  
  
"Not bottles, a pitcher of ice water and a bath towel please."  
  
"No bottled water, are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, the water is for my hands after I practice so I need a pitcher with a large mouth." She said.  
  
"Right away. Again let me know if you need anything."  
  
Grace sighed, "Jeez."  
  
Nick laughed, "I guess that's what happens when your famous."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I never get used to it."  
  
They walked into the theatre and Nick saw the large stage and nothing was on it except for a white baby grand. He whistled. "Nice."  
  
"Pretty isn't it."  
  
"Pretty scary? Up there like that." He asked.  
  
"Not too. Shall we?" she walked up the aisle toward the stage and saw a waiter put a tray next to the piano with the water and towel. "Thank you." The waiter bowed and left as quietly as he came.  
  
"Do you want me to sit down here? I don't want to distract you." Nick said. He wasn't sure why he decided to stay but he just felt like he didn't want her to be alone right now.  
  
She looked over at him took his hand and led him up to the piano. "I'll let you in on a little secret. A secret that no one knows, no one but you now." She paused and looked at him, "I don't really practice my concert the night before. I figure if I don't know it by then, then I don't need to be performing it."  
  
Nick laughed, "So what do you do then?" They sat down on the piano together.  
  
"Play whatever I want." She said and smiled at him. She was glad he stayed with her. She met all kinds of people that were nice to her but most of them wanted something from her but Nick didn't. "Why don't we play a game." She started playing scales on the piano to loosen her fingers.  
  
Nick watched her fingers fly over the keys, "What kind of game?"  
  
"I'll play a song and you see if you can name it."  
  
He laughed, "I don't think I know any of your songs."  
  
She smiled at him, "But I know some of yours." She started playing an old country song.  
  
Nick smiled at her, "Patsy Cline."  
  
"Very good. Name?"  
  
"Please. One of my favorites, I Fall to Pieces."  
  
She continued to play, "Good."  
  
She finished and started another, "Ok, something newer."  
  
Nick sat and listened for a minute. He could tell it was another country song. He laughed when he recognized it, "Garth Brooks, Friends in Low Places."  
  
"Correct." She finished the Garth song and started a slower one.  
  
"Yellow Rose of Texas." Nick said  
  
"One of my favorite Texas songs." She looked at him and smiled, "Here's one you should recognize." She started playing Texas, My Texas.  
  
"Whoa not too many people can play that one." He looked at her while she played.  
  
"Well, I played for President Bush a couple of months ago and learned it because I figured he would want to hear it." She stopped playing and looked over at him. "OK now the request portion of our show. What would you like to hear?"  
  
"Play me something of yours." He said.  
  
She started playing; "The way to a girl's heart is through her music. This is the first one I wrote." She continued to play and got into the music like she always did. Music was always a release for her, especially when she was young. She could be someone else when she played. She closed her eyes and played.  
  
Nick watched her play. He had never heard the music before but it was wonderful. He sat and watched and listened.  
  
Grace finished and slowly opened her eyes and found Nick watching her, "Sorry." she said.  
  
"Don't be." He looked down at her hands resting on the keys, "That was a beautiful song."  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. Automatically her hands started playing again.  
  
"A Charlie Brown Christmas. Doesn't that constitute as practice?" He joked.  
  
She laughed, "Not if its for pleasure. So tell me, what is Nick Stokes favorite Christmas song."  
  
"Oh that's easy, I'll be Home for Christmas." He watched her go pale when he said it, "But you don't have to play it."  
  
Her fingers stopped so fast on the keys when he spoke. She got tears in her eyes but blinked them away.  
  
Nick saw her eyes water and took her hand, "Grace what's wrong?"  
  
She looked down at her hand in his and instinctively tightened her fingers around his. It would be so easy to talk to him, to tell him everything she was feeling. It felt so good to know somebody cared about her at this moment. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She looked up at him, "That was my mom's favorite song, she used to make me play it and sing to her over the phone when I was gone." She took a deep breath, "I haven't played it in five years."  
  
"So what is going on here?"  
  
Grace jumped when she heard John's voice but Nick kept hold of her hand. She looked over at John. "I'm practicing."  
  
John looked at Grace's hand enclosed in the guy's sitting next to her. "With one hand?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"John, please. This is Nick Stokes, Nick this is John Anderson, my manager."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Nick said.  
  
John looked at him "You too." He turned to Grace, "Are finished practicing?" he asked.  
  
"No not yet, I still have thirty minutes. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since I had no idea where you were today and I wanted to be sure you were ok. And when I got back and they told me you weren't alone, that a man was with you." He looked at Nick again; "Since you were with Catherine earlier and now you're with Nick here it makes me curious as to where you were today. I'm pretty sure you said you didn't know anyone here in Vegas except for your brother." Just then his cell phone rang and he answered it.  
  
She rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry Nick. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be rude, it's just how he is." She said.  
  
"It's OK, don't worry about it." He watched John talk on the phone and heard him raise his voice, "Sounds like he does it with everyone."  
  
She laughed, "Yeah he doesn't discriminate when it comes to that." She looked down at their hands, "Thanks for staying with me while I practice."  
  
He squeezed her hand, "No problem." He looked at his watch. "You know we didn't eat lunch yet, why don't we do grab something."  
  
"OK." Grace looked at John who had his back turned. She whispered, "Let's sneak out. He's so into his call he'll never see us." They both stood up and Grace pulled Nick behind her to the wings of the stage and they went out the door. She went over to the steps and pushed the door open. She laughed when they got to the garage. "Let me call the desk and have them leave him a message."  
  
They started walking down the strip, "So where do you want to eat?" Nick asked.  
  
"I'm not real hungry." She looked around and saw all the lights, "You're the native, you pick."  
  
He knew exactly where to go. He took he arm and led her to The Sun. It was a small casino that sat off the strip and wasn't too far from the Grand. They went in and he took her to a slot machine. He motioned for the waitress, "Two lunch specials please."  
  
The waitress handed him two cups and when Grace looked in them she laughed. She reached in and pulled out four quarters and put them in the slot. "Perfect."  
  
They sat in front on the slots and played for almost an hour. Nick ordered them a sandwich and they shared lunch while they played. Grace was down to her last few quarters and lost. She looked over at Nick who still had quarters in his cup. "How do you do that?"  
  
Nick laughed, "Years of practice." He offered her some of his quarters but she shook her head. "Shall we go back then."  
  
She sighed, "Yes I guess I better." She stood up and they walked back toward the hotel. "I had a really nice afternoon Nick, thank you for staying with me."  
  
"My pleasure of course." He walked her into the lobby; "I'll walk you to your room." He pushed the elevator button, "What floor."  
  
"Penthouse." She said. They rode up to the top and she led him to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Presidential Suite, nice." He joked.  
  
"Oh yeah. All that room for one person, its such a waste." She took her key out and opened the door.  
  
Nick pulled his card out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Here are my numbers too, in case you need anything. Day or night OK?"  
  
She took the card from him and put it in her pocket, "OK" She hesitated a minute and then leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Thanks again Nick."  
  
Nick felt her hair brush his face when she kissed him. He turned his head slightly and inhaled, honey. Her hair smelled like honey. He gently put his hand around her back and pulled her to him. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around his back. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered in her ear, "Anytime."  
  
Grace shivered when their lips touched and her arms tightened around him. She looked up at him and smiled, "I just might take you up on that."  
  
He smiled back and slowly let her go, "Day or night." He said before he backed up.  
  
She laughed and backed up into the room. She watched him turn and walk back to the elevator and closed the door. She turned around and slid down the door. Wow, she thought.  
  
Nick was whistling when he got onto the elevator. He laughed when he realized it was Yellow Rose of Texas. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Grissom got back to the lab he went searching for Andrew Lynn. He found him in the trace lab working on some materials for a case. He pushed open the door and went in.  
  
Andrew looked up when Grissom came in. Great, he thought. "What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"You can tell me what happened today." Grissom said.  
  
Right to the point. "Nothing happened, I had a fight with my sister. I honestly don't know how she hit her head."  
  
Grissom looked at him, "Really. You don't think it could be because you had her pinned to the wall?"  
  
Nick and Catherine, he thought. "I didn't have her pinned to the wall Mr. Grissom. It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"As far as I know a misunderstanding doesn't usually require stitches."  
  
"Yes well, whatever it is it's between me and her."  
  
"Yes it is but when it happens on city property and the city could be liable that puts me in the middle." He opened the door; "You might want to think about that the next time you have a misunderstanding with someone."  
  
Andrew watched him walk down the hall. "That bitch!" He swept the glass container he was working on to the floor. She was always messing up his life. It was time he did something about it. He looked at the clock and went and got this jacket. Maybe he would pay little sister a visit.  
  
Grace was a little tired and her head was starting to hurt again so she decided to lay down and rest a little. She knew she should have practiced some more so maybe once she rested she would go back down. She turned on some music and laid down on the couch in the living room. She was asleep in five minutes.  
  
It wasn't too hard to figure out where she was staying. Her damn picture was big as life up on the marquee. He put a smile on his face and went to the desk. He pulled out his wallet and ID, "Hi, I believe Grace Lynn is staying here at the hotel. I need to speak with her if you can just tell me what room she is in."  
  
"Of course sir. Miss Lynn is staying in the presidential suite, top floor."  
  
"Excellent." He turned and went to the elevator and went up to her floor. He knocked on her door and waited. He didn't hear anyone moving around and knocked harder.  
  
Grace woke up and heard banging on the door. She looked at the clock and realized she had been asleep for hours, it was almost nine. Thinking it was John coming to check on her she rushed over to open it. She saw Andrew standing there and he didn't look too happy. "Andrew."  
  
He pushed by and went into the room. He looked around the room and back at her.  
  
Grace closed the door. Andrew didn't look happy at all. She waited for him to speak but he just stood there. She wasn't afraid this afternoon when she was with him but looking at him now, she was a little frightened. He didn't look like her brother at all. She wondered how he had changed so much. Their parents' death affected her just as bad. She always felt like it was her fault they were killed. "Andrew?" she asked.  
  
He walked over and stood in front of her. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. She started to step over toward the couch to put some space between them.  
  
"What I mean is we hadn't seen each other in over three years. Why did you just stay away? You knew I didn't want to see you. You just had to come here and ruin everything for me."  
  
"Andrew I.."  
  
He didn't let her finish, "The same way you ruin everything else in my life." He started toward her again. "Why Grace? Wasn't killing Mom and Dad enough for you?"  
  
Grace was starting to get nervous. She stepped aside the couch and started slowing backing up to the door. "Andrew please, I'm sorry I.."  
  
He kept walking toward her; "I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I finally found a job that I like and you had to ruin it. You know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel angry Grace, very angry."  
  
Grace stopped moving. She was suddenly very afraid. Was this man her brother? Was this the man she grew up with? She reached behind her for the doorknob.  
  
Andrew saw her go for the door. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so," he said. Grace winced and he laughed. He jerked her toward him until his face was right in front of hers.  
  
"Andrew what are you doing?"  
  
"You know there's something you never knew. Something I promised Mom and Dad I would never tell. But you know they've been gone for five years now and I don't know why I waited this long to tell you. Maybe if I had you would have left me alone years ago we wouldn't be in this situation right now."  
  
Grace felt him turn her around and her back hit the wall. She had to get away from him. She knew if she didn't he was going to hurt her. He stepped toward her and she felt his breath on her face. She swallowed trying not to gag. "What?"  
  
Andrew could see the fear in her eyes and laughed. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm not your brother." He saw her eyes widen and laughed again. He had always wanted to tell her but he had promised, well not any more. "You're adopted."  
  
"No." It couldn't be true. "You're lying."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's true. All those years I had to watch them fawn all over you knowing you weren't even their real daughter. Do you have any idea how that feels?" He looked in her eyes and leaned toward her. "Do you?"  
  
Grace she started to struggle. "Andrew please let me go." He had her pinned to the wall and she couldn't move.  
  
Andrew laughed, "Oh yes, its pay back time. And after all this time, I'm going to really enjoy this."  
  
She saw his hand coming at her face and yelled, "No! Please."  
  
Andrew slapped her across the face watched her fall to the floor. "It's time to teach you a lesson. You should have left well enough alone Grace."  
  
The back of her head hit the floor and she tired not to throw up when the pain shot through the back where the stitches were. "Help me!" she yelled. She saw his fist coming at her and tried to turn her head. She felt like her head had exploded and everything went black for a minute.  
  
"All these years I've been thinking of ways to punish you. Make you feel some of the helplessness I felt when I watched you with them."  
  
"Please don't," she whispered.  
  
"Don't! You're kidding right." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to him, "I'll do what I damn well please."  
  
Grace grabbed at his hand in her hair trying to get him to let go. He grabbed her around the neck with his other hand and she yelled again, "Someone help me!"  
  
Bruce King was coming down the hall to Grace's room when he heard her scream. He pulled out his radio and called for security and ran to her room. The door was locked, "Ms. Lynn"  
  
Grace heard a voice and cried, "Help me!" Andrew punched her in the stomach and she lost her breath.  
  
"You bitch. I'm going to kill you for this." He heard someone hit the door and knew he was out of time. He stood up and looked down at her, "You better watch out." He ran to the other room as the door opened. He was out the other door in two seconds.  
  
Grace rolled onto her side and grabbed her stomach. She couldn't catch her breath. She felt someone touch her back and cried out, "No!"  
  
Bruce pulled his hand back; "It's just me Ms. Lynn, Mr. King."  
  
Grace turned and looked and saw him, "Help me."  
  
"Help is on the way. Don't move OK." He went and got a blanket off the bed and covered her up.  
  
Grace closed her eyes. She was totally numb. Her mind was reeling with everything he had said. Could it be true? She started crying thinking about her parents, were they her parents or was he just taunting her. She hurt so bad she just curled into a ball.  
  
Back at the lab the staff was sitting getting ready to start the nightly meeting. Catherine caught up with Nick and they walked down the hall. "So how long did you stay with her?" she asked.  
  
Nick laughed and looked at her, "A gentleman never kisses and tells."  
  
"Hmm, kisses huh? I knew it."  
  
Nick looked at her, "Knew what?"  
  
"That you liked her. Why else would you offer to say and listen to her play." Catherine laughed and went into the conference room.  
  
Grissom was getting ready to start when his phone rang. "Hey Brass, what's up?"  
  
"We have a problem. That girl you were with earlier, Grace Lynn, she was attacked in her hotel room."  
  
"What! When?"  
  
"Got the call about fifteen minutes ago. Did you talk to Andrew when you got back?"  
  
"Oh no." Grissom said, "Him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OK we'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Nick and Catherine, "Andrew attacked Grace in her hotel room. Brass is there right now."  
  
"Son of a bitch," was all Nick said.  
  
Grissom grabbed his briefcase, "Everyone get your stuff, let's go." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They pulled up in front of the hotel and got out. Nick was furious. He felt Catherine take his arm.  
  
"Relax." She said. "Brass said she was fine. She doesn't need you to go barging in there scaring her though."  
  
Nick slowed down; "You're right Catherine. Thanks."  
  
They rode up the elevator. They saw the tape across the door to the room and some cops standing in the hall. They went into the room and saw Grace sitting on the couch.  
  
Nick looked around, "Where are the paramedics."  
  
Grace looked up and saw them all standing there and felt her face turn red. She turned her head away.  
  
Brass said, "The paramedics checked her over, black eye and some major bruises but she said she didn't want to go to the hospital so they had her sign the waiver."  
  
Nick started to step forward and felt someone take his arm. He looked over at Grissom, "Let Catherine and Sara talk to her first." He said.  
  
Nick felt his jaw tighten and started to say something then stopped, "OK."  
  
Catherine went over and kneeled in front of her. "Hey Grace."  
  
Grace couldn't look at her, "Hello Catherine."  
  
Catherine opened her bag, "This is Sara, she works with us at the lab."  
  
"Hi Grace."  
  
"Hi." She couldn't look up from her hands. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.  
  
Catherine put on her gloves. "I'm going to take this strip and get the fibers off your clothes."  
  
Sara opened her bag and got out her stuff, "Grace can you tell me where he touched you?" she asked.  
  
Grace closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, "He had his hands on my arms, he hit me in the face and in the stomach. He.." she shuddered thinking about it.  
  
Catherine touched her arm, "Take your time."  
  
She shook her head and continued, "He had his hand around my neck."  
  
Sara looked at Catherine and she nodded. "Grace I'm going to swab your neck OK. We might be able to get something from it."  
  
"Did you scratch him?" Catherine asked. When she shook her head yes she got her clippers out, "OK, I'm going to clip your nails so we can have that too." She sealed them in a bag and handed everything to Sara, "Can you get started on that right away."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Catherine looked over at Nick who was pacing by the door. "Grace." She wouldn't look up, "Look at me, this is not your fault, you know that right."  
  
She looked up at Catherine; "Yes I guess so. It's just so ..." She put her head down again.  
  
Catherine pushed her hair behind her ears, "And you don't have to be embarrassed either. Grace, I think Nick wants to talk to you. Is it ok if he comes over? He's worried about you."  
  
Grace started to cry; "I guess so."  
  
"Only if you're comfortable with it. He'll understand, believe me." She waited for her Grace to decided and nodded to Nick. "If you need anything let me know."  
  
Nick walked over to her slowly. He didn't want to scare her. He sat down on the couch next her and felt her flinch. He was so angry but he didn't let her see, "Grace we don't have to talk about anything. I just want you to know I'm here for you OK. Whatever you need or don't need, just tell me."  
  
Grace held her breath. It was the exact thing to say. He didn't ask her about anything that happened. He just wanted to be there for her. She reached over and took his hand. She still couldn't look at him. She knew what her face looked like. Her cheek was on fire.  
  
Nick was relieved when she touched him. It wasn't much but it was a start. He sat there and waited.  
  
She knew she had to look at him and slowly she turned her head. She didn't want to see pity in his eyes. She didn't think she could stand it. When she looked in his eyes she saw compassion and understanding and suddenly it was too much. "Oh Nick I was so scared." She leaned toward him and put her head on his chest and started crying. She felt him put his arms around her and she held onto him for dear life.  
  
Nick wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried. If Andrew walked into the room at this minute Nick knew he could kill him. If not kill him then beat the total living shit out of him. He better pray it wasn't him who found him. "Grace you need to go to the hospital and let them check you out."  
  
Grace shook her head, "No, I'm fine. There's nothing they can do for me anyway, the paramedics looked at my face and my stomach already." She wiped her face and looked up at him, "I just want to get out of here. Is there someplace else I can go?"  
  
Nick could have kicked himself, "Of course." He motioned for Catherine; "We need to get her out of this room."  
  
"Sure thing. Be right back." She went over to Brass where he was talking with the hotel manager. "Can you get us another room to use?"  
  
"Of course, let me call the front desk and make sure but I think the room at the end of the hall is empty." He picked up his radio and called. "Room 430 is available, I'll get the door unlocked for you."  
  
"Thanks." Catherine walked back over to Nick and Grace, "The manager says there's another room on this hall, we can go there."  
  
"Thanks Catherine." Grace said, "I just keep seeing."  
  
Catherine said, "Don't worry about it. Let's go."  
  
Nick stood up and took her hand to help her. She stood up slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy again. She gripped Nick's hand to steady herself and when she felt better she looked up at him, "Ready."  
  
Just as they started to walk she heard someone yelling and instinctively took a step back. She stumbled and would have fallen but Nick and Catherine took her arms to keep her up. Then she realized it was John's voice.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here. Let me in."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, no one is allowed in. You'll have to step back."  
  
"I will not step back until someone tells me what's going on in there. Where's Grace, what's happened."  
  
"Let him in please." Grace said.  
  
"It's OK Bill you can let him in." Catherine said.  
  
John came into the room and saw Grace with Nick and some woman. He saw the bruise on her face and said, "What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing John. I had a little problem but everything's going to be fine."  
  
He walked over to her and gently touched her cheek, "A little problem. I'd say a bruise the size of the Grand Canyon on your face isn't a little problem Grace." He looked around at all the people in the room. "Who did this?"  
  
Grace didn't answer so Nick said, "Grace was attacked by her brother."  
  
John looked at Grace, "I knew you went to see him. You lied to me. I don't understand."  
  
"John he is my brother, I had to try and see him. Please understand." God her head was pounding again. She felt sick on her stomach.  
  
"OK honey, I'm sorry." John said.  
  
Nick felt Grace start to shake, "We're taking her a different room so she can rest." He started walking toward the door with Grace.  
  
John looked at her, "Grace do you think you're going to be ready for tomorrow night? Or do you me want to postpone or cancel?"  
  
Grace sighed. "No I don't think I want to cancel or postpone. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." She let Nick and Catherine help her down the hall to the other hotel room.  
  
Catherine said, "Why don't you lay down for a few minutes Grace. I'll get you some ice for your face, it will take down the swelling."  
  
"That sounds good. Thank you." She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was suddenly very tired.  
  
Nick brought over a blanket and covered her up; "I'll be right out here if you need anything." He touched her cheek gently.  
  
Grace reached up and put her hand over his, "Thanks Nick."  
  
Catherine came in an ice pack and put it on her cheek. "Just try to keep it on for awhile if you can." She turned to walk out with Nick.  
  
"Catherine." She called her back. She came over and sat down on the bed next to her. "I just wanted to say thank you." She laughed, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
  
"Grace, you don't have to thank me." Catherine said.  
  
"I know but you've been so nice to me and you don't even know me." She said.  
  
"You don't have to know someone just to be nice to them. Besides, you seem like you need someone to be nice to you."  
  
"Catherine, you and Nick are the best thing that's come out of this trip to Vegas. Even with everything that's happened, I'm really glad I came and got to meet you two."  
  
"Thank you, that was a real nice thing to say. I'm glad we got to meet you too." She smiled at Grace, "And I know Nick's very glad he got to meet you."  
  
Grace blushed, "You think so?"  
  
"I know so." She stood up; "You try to rest for a bit, then we'll talk. OK."  
  
Grace closed her eyes, "OK."  
  
Catherine walked out and found everyone in the hallway. "So what do we know?"  
  
Brass opened his notebook, "Well the manager called for security around 9 and security called 911 immediately. When he was coming in through the front door Andrew was going out the back. He must have slipped out the side entrance before security could lock down the building."  
  
"I just can't believe he would attack her like that." Grissom said.  
  
Brass looked at him, "What exactly did you say to him?"  
  
"Just that he needed to watch himself and control his temper." Grissom shook his head; "Did she say why he attacked her?"  
  
"According to Grace he told her she wasn't really his sister, said she was adopted. She just said he was mad because of what happened yesterday." He looked back at his notebook, "Said it was her 'punishment' for causing him trouble."  
  
"Lets get this evidence back to the lab. I want everything done by the book so when we get him there aren't any problems." The whole time they were talking Nick was staring into the room watching Grace. "Nick maybe you should stay here and keep an eye on her."  
  
Nick looked back at Grissom, "Thanks, I think I will."  
  
"We'll put two uniforms outside her door too," Brass said.  
  
Everyone gathered their stuff and Catherine walked over to Nick. "She's gonna be OK Nick. We're gonna find him."  
  
"Thanks Catherine."  
  
"Tell her I'll be back later to check on her."  
  
"Sure thing," Nick said and walked back into the room. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched her sleep.  
  
Gris walked back through the lab with Catherine and practically ran her over when she stopped suddenly. "Catherine!"  
  
"That son of a bitch."  
  
Grissom looked over and saw Andrew sitting at the desk. He pushed open the door and went in, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Andrew looked up at him, "Uh, my job Mr. Grissom, what does it look like I'm doing."  
  
"Catherine go call Brass."  
  
Andrew stood up, "Is there a problem."  
  
"A problem? Uh yeah there's a problem, the fact that you attacked your sister in her hotel room is a definite problem."  
  
Andrew laughed, "Is that what she said. The poor girl is confused. I didn't attack her. She's had mental problems before you know. On medication for it the last time I heard."  
  
"So you're saying you weren't with her earlier and didn't attack her?"  
  
"No of course I didn't. I was with her earlier, I went to see her to apologize but I didn't attack her."  
  
"How do you explain the bruise on her face and the bruised ribs."  
  
"She fell. She's very clumsy; she tripped over carpet and fell. But she was fine when I left."  
  
Brass walked in with a uniform, "When Catherine told me I just didn't believe it." He motioned for the officer to get Andrew.  
  
Andrew backed up, "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Andrew Lynn we're taking you in for questioning in the attack of Grace Lynn."  
  
Grissom watched them walk out and looked at Catherine. "You better call Nick. If this is his story then I want her at the hospital and a kit done."  
  
Catherine went to call Nick. She was so mad and she knew he wasn't going to be too happy about this either.  
  
Nick's cell rang and he stepped out the room to answer it. He listened to Catherine and was in shock. "What! OK I'll wake her and take her."  
  
Nick could not believe the nerve of Andrew. He went over to the bed to wake Grace up. He just got to the bed and she sat up and gasped. He sat down next to her, "Its OK."  
  
"Nick, sorry. I was having a bad dream." She reached up to touch her cheek, "Well maybe it wasn't a dream huh." She looked at Nick who had taken her hand, "What's wrong Nick?"  
  
"Grace, when Catherine and Grissom got back to the lab Andrew was there." Her hand tightened in his.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's saying he didn't attack you. He's saying you fell when he was here and that you were fine when he left. We need you to go to the hospital and have pictures taken and an evidence kit done."  
  
"Can he do that?" she whispered.  
  
"Brass took him in for questioning so I don't want you to worry." He helped her stand up, "It will be quick, I promise. Catherine said she would meet us there."  
  
He helped her out and they went with the two cops that were outside the door. Nick took her to her room to get a change of clothes. He knew they would want to keep hers at the hospital for evidence. When they got to the hospital Catherine was just pulling up.  
  
"Hey guys." Catherine was still mad but she didn't want Grace to see it.  
  
"Hey Catherine." She looked up at the hospital, "Weren't we just here?" she joked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They took them right away again but this time it was a different nurse and doctor that examined her. Like Nick said it was quick. They took pictures and asked her questions and took her clothes. It was all over in an hour and they were on their way back to the hotel. It was almost three in the morning and she was getting tired again.  
  
Nick and Catherine helped her back up to her room. The hotel staff had moved her stuff into the new room and she went over to the bar and poured herself a small drink. "I don't usually drink before I perform but I think I need this one."  
  
Catherine said, "Why don't you lay down and sleep. The performance isn't until seven tonight and that should give you some time to get some rest."  
  
Nick walked over to her, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight Grace?"  
  
Grace put the glass down and looked at Nick; "If I don't then he wins Nick. I can't let him do that to me."  
  
Nick touched her face, "OK."  
  
"Can you have someone wake me at noon so I can start getting ready?"  
  
"Of course," Catherine said. "Either Nick and I will be here in the hotel room with you and we'll wake you."  
  
"Thank you." She went into the bedroom and pulled out a nightgown. She switched on her player and put a CD in. She never listened to her own music to fall asleep and she put some Bach in. She was asleep in ten minutes.  
  
"Maybe you should call Gris or Brass?" Nick said.  
  
Catherine pulled out her cell phone. She talked to Grissom and got a recap of what Andrew was saying. He was keeping to his story about Grace falling. Greg was testing Grace's clothes but Andrew was saying gave her a hug and that was how his skin cells it got there. The hotel manager never saw him actually doing anything so if they swab from her neck didn't come out then it was going to come down to her word against his.  
  
Catherine and Nick both decided to stay in the room. They were both lost in their thoughts and the time went by slow. At seven they ordered some coffee and Catherine left to go the lab to check on the results. Nick went into the room and sat with Grace. She hadn't moved since the last time he checked on her. She must have been exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. He heard the door open and looked at the clock, it was almost twelve. He went out and saw Catherine and Sara.  
  
"What's up."  
  
Sara said, "Greg was able to get some DNA from the clippings I took from her nails, it came back positive. It's really going to be hard for him explain that one. There's no way a simple hug can get his skin under her nails."  
  
"Excellent." Nick said.  
  
"She been resting ok?" Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I better wake her up." Just then there was a knock on the door. Catherine went to look out and saw John outside. She opened the door for him.  
  
He just looked around and stopped when he saw Nick. "Where's Grace?" He asked.  
  
"We were just getting ready to wake her."  
  
"OK, will you have her call me? The makeup and wardrobe people want to start in an hour. "  
  
"Its over six hours until the performance." Catherine said.  
  
He looked at his watch, "We have shots to take and there are people for her to meet."  
  
"Don't you think that can wait?" Nick asked.  
  
John sighed, "No I don't. She said she didn't want to cancel and that means these things need to be done. I'll be back later to get her but if she needs more time have her call me." He went out the door making a call on his cell phone.  
  
"I'll wake her up." Nick said. He went in to the room and gently shook her awake. "Grace."  
  
Grace came awake slowly, "Hey, is it noon already?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Has John been by yet?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes he just left." Nick said, "He said he needs you in an hour to get ready."  
  
"Ok." She swung her legs around and stood up.  
  
"Do you want something to eat first?" Nick asked as they walked out.  
  
"Yeah I guess I better." She looked up as they went out to the living room, "Hey Catherine. Did you tell Lindsey yet about tonight?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Yeah I called her and told her. She's going through her closet looking for something to wear."  
  
"Oh don't you have to be there, isn't today her birthday. You don't have to be here with me. You should be with her."  
  
"Don't worry. I told her I'd be home by two."  
  
Grace felt guilty. "You guys don't have to baby sit me. I know you have things to do."  
  
"Ok Grace. I'll see you tonight ok. Call me.."  
  
"If I need anything." Grace finished. She laughed and went over and gave Catherine a hug, "I will I promise."  
  
Catherine and Sara left but Nick stayed. "Why don't we have something to eat then we'll let you get ready." Nick offered.  
  
"Sounds good." She went over to the table and picked up the menu, "Breakfast or lunch?"  
  
"You pick." He said.  
  
"Breakfast." She picked up the phone and called room service. When she finished she pulled out the phone book. "Nick how tall is Lindsey?"  
  
"She's about three and a half feet."  
  
"Small and big?"  
  
"Small like Catherine. Why?"  
  
Grace just smiled and picked up the phone again and dialed. "Hi, My name is Grace Lynn. I'd like to order two dresses and have them delivered in an hour please." She waited for them to transfer her. She ordered two dressed and a seamstress to go with the dresses to make sure they fit. When she hung up she looked at Nick.  
  
"That was very nice." He said.  
  
Grace blushed, "Well she's been very nice to me."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Nick went and let the waiter in. Grace signed for the meal and they sat down to eat.  
  
"Grace. I know I said earlier that piano wasn't my thing but I'd really like to watch you play tonight."  
  
Grace smiled and took his hand, "really?"  
  
He smiled back "Yeah really."  
  
"I'd like that a lot." She said. "I'll make sure there's a ticket for you."  
  
"Good."  
  
They finished eating and there was another knock at the door. Nick went to answer and saw John there with two people and a large rolling cart.  
  
John came in and looked at Grace, "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, would you give me a minute." She went and took Nick's hand and pulled him onto the balcony. "I wanted to say goodbye without prying eyes."  
  
Nick smiled and cupped her face. "I like that." He looked in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Grace wound her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. She felt his arms around her and it felt so good, felt so safe.  
  
Reluctantly Nick pulled back and looked at her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "We'll finish this later." He whispered.  
  
She put her mouth next to his ear; "I'm looking forward to it." She whispered back.  
  
Nick laughed and went out of the room. He stopped to talk to the two officers outside her door and left to go home and find his good suit.  
  
Grace took a minute and finally went out to the room. John was pacing back and forth and the two others were standing there watching him.  
  
"Finally." He looked at his watch; "I'll be back in two hours." He looked at the other two, "I expect her to be ready." He looked back at Grace, "You OK?" She nodded at him "You're sure you don't want to cancel?" She just looked at him and he sighed and went out the door without another word.  
  
Grace looked at the makeup people, "What's first."  
  
Two hours later she was sitting at the table in the dressing room behind the stage. The make up artist had done wonders and you couldn't see any bruises. John had ordered a new dress, one with long sleeves, and it fit perfectly. They would be taking pictures on the stage with the piano first. She hated these staged pictures. She liked the ones where she was actually playing better.  
  
John came in the room and looked at her. He could never get over how she was transformed before a performance. He always employed the best and they always came through. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." She gathered up the long skirt and stood up. John had turned and walked out and she followed, "John."  
  
"Yes," he said without turning.  
  
"How long are you going to be mad at me for going to see him?" she asked.  
  
John looked at his watch, "Not much longer."  
  
Grace laughed and grabbed his hand and followed him onto the stage. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The photographer was already there and the make up person to be sure everything was still good. It took over two hours to get all the pictures John wanted and then they had the before party. She met everyone he wanted her to meet and an hour before the show she excused herself to get ready. She went back to her dressing room and let the makeup person fix her up one more time.  
  
She sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was never nervous before a show but today she was. She had never really had anyone there for her before and knowing Nick and Catherine were going to be there warmed her heart. She soaked her hands in the ice water they had brought her and then wrapped them in the hot towel. She always made her hands cold and then hot before a performance to loosen them up.  
  
John knocked on her door, "Its time."  
  
Grace took one last look in the mirror and stood up. "Showtime"  
  
She waited outside the stage while they introduced her. She peeked out and saw the packed house. They should raise lots of money tonight.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked on stage. As she was walking to the piano she glanced down at the first row. There was Catherine and a little miniature version of her. They both looked so beautiful in their dresses. Nick was dressed in a very nice black suit and looked so handsome. She smiled at them as she started to sit down.  
  
She always chose never to speak before a performance but this time she changed her mind. She leaned into the mike and spoke. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming. Not only is tonight's performance special because tonight's proceeds will go to the Las Vegas General Hospital's Children's Ward Foundation but today is also the birthday of a very dear friend of mine and I would like to dedicate tonight's performance to Miss Lindsey Willows." She took a breath and started to play.  
  
Catherine had tears in her eyes. Lindsey was so excited she couldn't sit still and then Grace had said her name and she was so still Catherine thought she was in shock.  
  
Nick was surprised when they sat him in the front row next to Catherine and Lindsey. Catherine smiled at him and Lindsey gave him a hug. While they were waiting on the show she was a nonstop chatterbox and Nick enjoyed listening to her talk about Grace. He watched her play and thought how beautiful she was. The dress she had on was red crushed velvet. It had long sleeves that covered her arms but it stopped just below her wrists so only her fingers showed. Her skin was so pale and smooth and her hands looked exquisite.  
  
She didn't speak as she played. She started with classical Christmas songs and then went into the more commercial ones. The time she played seemed to fly by. She played constantly for over two straight hours. Finally she stopped and pulled the mic close to her again.  
  
"I want to thank you again for coming tonight and for inviting me to your lovely city and for letting me play for you tonight." She looked over at Nick and smiled, "I would like to dedicate my final song to someone very special." She closed her eyes and took a moment and started to play.  
  
When Nick heard the opening notes he actually got tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was playing the song. Then she started to sing and his heart about burst out of his chest.  
  
I'll be home for Christmas; you can plan on me  
  
Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents 'neath the tree  
  
Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams  
  
I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams  
  
If only in my dreams  
  
Grace lingered on the last note and then closed her eyes. She felt so proud and smiled to herself. As she stood up the crowd started applauding. Some people stood and then everyone did. It wasn't very often she got a standing ovation and it felt really good tonight. She bowed and smiled. She stood on stage for almost ten minutes and then bowed again and walked off.  
  
Backstage was a total madhouse. John took her arm and led her to the dressing room, he gave her fifteen minutes to fix herself up again and relax a little. Finally she opened her door and the people came in. It took almost thirty minutes but then she saw Catherine and Lindsey. She smiled and hugged Catherine and looked at Lindsey. "Well don't you two look beautiful tonight."  
  
"You really didn't have to do that Grace." Lindsey pulled on her hand and she laughed, "But we're glad you did. Grace I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lindsey Alison Willows."  
  
Grace bent down to Lindsey's level and shook her hand; "It is an honor to finally meet you Lindsey. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about your playing."  
  
"Really?" Lindsey whispered.  
  
"Yep and actually I'm not scheduled to leave for a few days and I would love to play with you sometime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely." Grace smiled and hugged her.  
  
More people were crowding in and Catherine took Lindsey's hand, "Why don't we get out of the way and let someone else in."  
  
"Thank you for coming Catherine. It meant a lot to me."  
  
"It meant a lot to us too." She led Lindsey away who kept looking over her shoulder.  
  
Grace met even more people and finally the crowd was dwindling. She was getting awful tired and still hadn't seen Nick. The crowd shifted and she saw him leaning against the wall watching her. She smiled at him and started over. Nick pushed himself off the wall and met her halfway.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were back here." She said.  
  
"Well I wanted to wait until everyone else was done." He took her hand. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and whispered, "I thought maybe I'd walk you to your room."  
  
Grace shivered and squeezed his hand, "OK." She led him to the backdoor of the dressing room and slipped out.  
  
They made it to the elevator and she felt Nick pulled her toward him. He kissed her while they waited on the elevator to come back down. He ran his hands down her arms, "I love this dress. You look very beautiful in it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doors opened and as they walked in another couple came out.  
  
"We enjoyed your show." The woman said.  
  
"Thank you for coming." Grace managed to get out.  
  
The ride seemed to take forever. Finally they were there and the officers outside the door opened it for her. Nick stopped to talk to them and then followed her in.  
  
"What did you say to them." She asked.  
  
"Only that they might be more comfortable waiting by the elevator instead."  
  
Grace blushed, "Oh."  
  
Nick walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I hope that's OK."  
  
"That's absolutely OK." She answered. Suddenly she was very nervous.  
  
"Grace what's wrong?"  
  
She cleared her throat a little; "I just want you to know I don't usually do this."  
  
"This?" He asked.  
  
"Ask someone up to my room that I just met. Its just I feel so comfortable with you."  
  
He cupped her face; "I know that. I don't usually make it a habit to sleep with someone I just met either. But I feel something special when I'm with you."  
  
"Sleep?" She took his hand and led him into her room. "I'm not sure how much sleeping we'll be doing."  
  
Nick laughed, "I think I like the sound of that."  
  
Grace led go of his hand and walked over to the mirror. She caught his eyes and said, "I can't reach the buttons on this dress, do you think you could help me?"  
  
He slipped out of his jacket and tie as he walked over to stand behind her. He kept his eyes on hers, "I think I can handle that." He reached down and slowly unbuttoned each one. He looked into her eyes as he went along. The dress unbuttoned all the way down and he made it until he saw the top of her silk panties. He stopped and brushed his finger down her back and felt her shiver.  
  
Grace closed her eyes and leaned back against him and whispered his name. She felt like she was shaking all over.  
  
Nick leaned down and kissed her on the back of her neck. She had her hair piled on top of her head and he had an excellent view of her graceful neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him better access. He brought his hands around the front of her and slowly pealed her dress down. It got just past her elbows and he let go and it fell to her feet. All she had on was a pair of white silk panties and bra. He brought his hands up and put them around her waist. He glanced at her in the mirror and sucked in his breath when he saw the bruise on her stomach.  
  
Grace opened her eyes and looked at Nick and saw him brush his hands over her stomach. The bruise on her stomach had gotten darker. It was a nice shade of blues and purples. Embarrassed she brought her hands up to cover it but Nick took her hands.  
  
"Please don't." He said, "You don't have to hide it from me."  
  
She looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes and brought her hands back down.  
  
Nick walked in front of her and brought her face to his. "Let me love you Grace." He gently kissed her mouth and started to trail kisses down to her shoulder. Slowly Nick kissed her lower until he was at the bruise. He put his hands around her waist and kissed the bruise on her stomach. He brushed his tongue across her stomach and felt her body shaking. He stood up and gently pushed her back to the bed. He turned and pulled her down on to the bed with him.  
  
Grace wanted to feel his skin on hers and unbuttoned his shirt. Nick sat up and pulled his shirt off and then pulled her on top of him. She lost all coherent thought. All she could do was feel. Feel his arms around her, his hands on her back and in her hair, his mouth so hot and demanding. They fit together in all the right places.  
  
Grace woke slowly. She had a dull ache in her stomach and it took her a minute to remember where she was. Then everything from the past two days came back. She glanced over at Nick who was still asleep. The clock said it was almost eight. She practiced every morning at eight but she was contemplating skipping this morning. Then she remembered she promised a private concert for the hotel staff and their family at lunchtime. She gently rolled off the bed not wake Nick up and went to take a shower.  
  
Later, when she came out of the bathroom, Nick was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She wrote him a quick note and went out the door. The two security guards were still outside the door and they accompanied her down to the auditorium. She asked them to wait outside while she practiced and they stood outside the door.  
  
She went to the piano and just sat there for a minute. She loosened her fingers a little and just started playing. She was in a blues kind of mood and started with some Billy Holiday. Before she knew it she had lost track of time.  
  
Grissom went into the office early on Saturday. He wasn't happy with the way things went yesterday with Andrew. He wanted to check on some things again and see what he could do. He called the sheriff to get his input. When he hung up he was relieved. The sheriff Okayed his plan to suspend Andrew until the outcome of the investigation. The fact that Catherine and Nick saw him attack his sister gave him more leverage. He went in search of Andrew and found him in the break room.  
  
"Andrew I need to speak with you."  
  
Andrew looked up from his paper, "What now? My lawyer advised me not to talk to anyone about the case."  
  
"Lawyer? This doesn't have to do with the case. Can you come to my office please?"  
  
Andrew just looked at him; "Whatever you have to say you can say it right here."  
  
"Fine. Andrew until further notice you are on suspension."  
  
Andrew jumped up, "What the hell! You have no cause to put me on suspension." He was furious.  
  
"Actually I do. I have the word of two CSI's who saw you push your sister against the wall hard enough for her to require stitches."  
  
Andrew got up into Grissom's face; "You guys don't want to mess with me."  
  
Grissom just looked at him, "I don't think you want to mess with me."  
  
"You tell Nick Stokes he better watch his back." Andrew said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Grissom asked.  
  
Andrew just smiled at him, "No, not a threat. A suggestion."  
  
"I suggest you get your belongings and clock out." Grissom turned and walked out. He figured he better call Nick and warn him.  
  
Nick woke knowing Grace was not beside him. He sat up and looked at her pillow and saw the note:  
  
'Nick, I went down to practice and didn't want to wake you. I shouldn't be too long and should be back in about an hour or two. Wait for me? Grace'  
  
Nick hoped she didn't go alone and decided he should check on her. It only took him a few minutes to get ready. When he went out the door he noticed that the officers weren't there and that was a good sign. When he got to the auditorium he saw one of them standing outside the doors.  
  
"Hey guys. Grace still in there?"  
  
"Hey Nick. Yeah, she's in there. Marshall is walking the other doors right now making sure they're secure."  
  
"Thanks Mike." He opened the door and heard her playing as soon as he went in. It sounded like a sad song and she was completely into the music. He didn't want to disturb her so he went halfway up and sat in one of the seats.  
  
Grace went right from Stormy Weather to one of her favorite oldies. Her favorite version of the song was by Linda Ronstadt and she knew could never sing as well as her but she always love to play this song and sing.  
  
"There's a saying old, says that love is blind, still we're often told, seek and ye shall find. So I'm going to seek a certain man I have, in mind. Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet, he's the big affair I cannot forget, Only man I ever think of, with regret. I'd like to add his initial to my monogram. Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?"  
  
She took a deep breath and finished "There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope that he turns out to be someone who'll watch over me. I'm a little lamb whose lost in the woods, I know I could always be good, to one who'll watch over me. Although he may not, be the man, some girls think of as handsome, to my heart he carries the key. Won't you tell him please to put on some speed, follow my lead, oh how I need, someone to watch over me. Someone to watch over me." She held onto the last note and when she finished she heard someone start to clap. She jumped up and looked out and saw Nick and smiled.  
  
"Very nice." He said.  
  
"Thanks. I have a small performance at twelve and wanted to practice a little." She came off the stage and walked to him.  
  
"Another performance?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah just for the hotel staff and their families. It won't be a long one though."  
  
Nick leaned over and kissed her, "I missed you this morning when I woke up." He said.  
  
Grace put her arms around him and kissed him back, "You looked so cute lying there I just didn't want to wake you."  
  
Nick laughed, "Cute?"  
  
"Yeah cute."  
  
Just then his cell phone rang and he reluctantly let her go. He looked down and saw that it was Grissom so he walked away to answer. "Stokes."  
  
"Nicky."  
  
"Hey Grissom, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I put Andrew on suspension."  
  
Nick glanced over his shoulder at Grace who had gone back up onto the stage to practice, "How was he?"  
  
"Not good. I want you to have someone with you for now. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here at the hotel with Grace. She's practicing and then she has another show at noon."  
  
"Are her two guards still there?"  
  
"Yeah, they're outside the doors."  
  
"Good. Keep them there with the two of you. I'm calling Brass right now. I don't like the way Andrew acted and I want him charged and off the streets. Keep your eyes open."  
  
"Sure thing Gris." He hung up the phone and walked over to the door to talk to the guards.  
  
Grace watched Nick go out the door and talk with the officer who was by the door. She could tell by the way he was standing that it wasn't good news. He walked back over to her and she asked, "What's wrong Nick?"  
  
Nick smiled and said, "Nothings wrong."  
  
She stood up and went over to him, "I can tell something's wrong, is it Andrew?"  
  
Nick looked away for a minute. He decided he should tell her the truth, "Yes its Andrew. Grissom was talking to him and he stormed out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing." Nick said.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"And he said some things." He looked at Grace.  
  
"What kind of things Nick?" She asked.  
  
"He was just making idle threats Grace, it's nothing to worry about."  
  
Grace turned and walked away from Nick, "This is all my fault." She whispered.  
  
Nick walked over to her; "This is not your fault." He reached out to her but she stepped away from him.  
  
"You're in danger and it's because of me." She said. She couldn't turn and look at him; "You should go Nick."  
  
"What?" Nick asked, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Grace turned back to him. She couldn't keep the tears from coming, "Please Nick. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me Grace." He walked over to her but she backed up, "Hey."  
  
She shook her head "No, you need to go back to your office where you'll be safe."  
  
"I'm safe here. And, I'm not leaving you." Nick said.  
  
"Nick please." She begged.  
  
Nick walked to her and put his hands on her face, "Grace, please trust me." He leaned over and kissed her, "Trust me." He whispered.  
  
Grace just looked at him, unsure of what to do.  
  
Nick pulled her to him; "I'll be fine."  
  
Grace went into his arms and felt so safe.  
  
The doors opened and Nick turned quickly to see who was there.  
  
"Sorry Nick," Mike said, "There is a Mr. John Anderson who wants to see Ms. Lynn."  
  
"Its OK Mike you can let him in." He turned back to Grace, "Are you sure you want to do this concert?" She shook her head yes, "OK."  
  
John came in and went over to them, "Are you going to be ready or do you want to postpone? I'm sure the staff will understand."  
  
"Yes I'll be ready. I still have an hour to get ready don't I?"  
  
"Yes" He looked at Nick and then back at her, "Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes please?"  
  
Grace smiled, "You said please John, I'm so proud."  
  
John sighed, "Grace."  
  
She laughed, "OK." She turned to Nick, "Give us a minute."  
  
Nick leaned over and kissed her, "OK I'm going to make some phone calls. The guards are right outside the door." He walked over to the guard and spoke to him and went out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Grace took John's hand and walked over to the piano again. "OK we're alone now. What's up?"  
  
John sat down on the bench, "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Of course I'm OK." She said. She put her hands on the keyboard and started playing.  
  
"Hey this is me. Tell me the truth." He said.  
  
Grace smiled, "OK. The truth is I am absolutely fabulous and absolutely scared to death."  
  
John laughed, "That's my girl." He started playing the other end of the piano. Grace picked up the tune and played along with him. "What is making you absolutely fabulous" He looked at her and noticed she was blushing, "OK so we know what's making you fabulous, what's making you scared to death?"  
  
Grace laughed, "You won't believe this but it's the same thing?"  
  
John looked at her, "Are you sure is not Andrew that's making you scared?"  
  
Grace took a deep breath, "Well, I guess he is making me a little scared too." She admitted.  
  
"OK so Nicks making you scared because..."  
  
"Because he is the first man who's ever cared for me."  
  
John put his hand on his chest, "I'm crushed!" John said.  
  
She laughed and bumped him; "You know what I mean."  
  
John laughed and starting playing again, "OK I know what you mean. So Andrew's making you scared because...."  
  
"Because I don't know what he's going to do to me or to Nick. I just don't understand how he can change like this. All these years and no one ever said anything to me about being adopted." She said.  
  
"Why don't I make some phone calls. We only have Andrew's word and I don't know about you but his word doesn't mean much."  
  
"What kind of phone calls?" She asked.  
  
"Phone calls to see if he was telling the truth or not. I find it hard to believe that your parents would keep something like that from you. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah your right." She thought for a minute, "Ok make some calls." They played for a while longer and she whispered, "I just don't know what to do John."  
  
John hesitated, "Honey, why don't we just cancel this concert and go home."  
  
She just looked at him, "John I have never canceled a concert and I don't plan to start now." She said.  
  
"So what do we do now then?" John asked.  
  
Grace sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "I have no idea." They sat there at the piano and continued to play.  
  
Nick walked back into the room thirty minutes later and saw Grace and John sitting at the piano playing. He stopped at the door and watched them. They weren't talking just sitting and playing. Then John smiled and started playing fast. Grace laughed and sat up and started playing along with him. Before long they were both laughing. John looked up and saw him.  
  
"Hey Nick."  
  
Grace looked over and smiled at him as he walked to them, "Everything OK?"  
  
"Everything's fine," He said. "You two need to do a duet. That was real good."  
  
John laughed and stood up, "I don't think so. Too much pressure up here on stage. I'll leave that to the professional." He leaned over and kissed Grace's cheek, "There's still time to cancel and go home," He whispered in her ear.  
  
"No." was all she said.  
  
He sighed, "OK, another fifteen minutes and then you should go get ready." He turned to Nick, "Call me if she needs anything."  
  
Nick nodded, "Sure thing." He watched John walk over and talk to Marshall and then open his phone and make a call. He looked back at Grace, "Do you want to go back up now and get ready?"  
  
Grace stood up, "Yeah, I better."  
  
Nick took her arm and they walked back to her room followed by both officers. Each one took a door when they went in.  
  
"Do you want some privacy to get ready?" Nick asked.  
  
"Don't you have to get to work?" She asked. Nick shook his head no and she asked, "Why not?"  
  
"I'm taking the day off." Nick said.  
  
"Nick I don't want you to get in trouble for being here with me."  
  
"Don't worry about anything ok. Why don't you go get ready and I'll wait out here for you." He walked over and kissed her.  
  
Grace went into his arms willingly. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared of being alone right now. She knew she would be going home in a couple of days and she wanted as much time with Nick that she could get. "OK. Why don't you order some breakfast while you're waiting."  
  
Nick let her go, "Sure, what do you want?"  
  
"Just coffee and toast for me." Grace went to the bedroom and started getting ready. When she came back out she was dressed in a light summer dress and had her hair up again.  
  
Nick watched her walk over and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. She was so sophisticated last night and looked so young and fresh right now. "You look wonderful." He said.  
  
Grace blushed at the comment, "Thank you." She sat down and they ate. There was a knock at the door and Nick went to get it. He let John in and walked back over.  
  
"I see I had nothing to worry about." John said.  
  
"As usual, you're going to give yourself an ulcer with all the worrying you do John." Grace teased.  
  
"Ha Ha." He looked at his watch, "Ready?"  
  
Grace stood up, "Ready." She turned to Nick; "Do you want to watch again?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
They all walked out and rode down to the performance hall together. John had hired two bodyguards and each of the guards would be on either end of the stage, Nick would be up front with the two police officers and John would be backstage. The crowd was nothing like last night but everyone was anxious for the concert to start. Grace played for over two hours again and there was no trouble the entire time. Everyone came and shook Grace's hand and she stood there for another hour talking to everyone and signing autographs. John touched her arm and led her away when he saw she was getting tired. Nick met them at the corner of the stage and watched everyone leave the auditorium.  
  
"That was a great concert Grace." John said.  
  
"You say that after every concert, did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do, that's my job." The last of the people were out the door and John was turning to say something to Grace when something caught his eye. He turned in time to see someone standing behind a curtain at the back of the room. He saw Andrew's face and his hand came up holding a gun. He yelled for everyone to get down and stepped in front of Grace to pull her out of the way.  
  
Grace felt John's body hit hers and they fell to the floor. It was just like a bad movie. It was deafly quiet and then all of a sudden there was yelling and gunfire. John was heavy on top of her and it was a minute before she realized he wasn't moving.  
  
Nick lowered his gun and watched the officers standing over Andrew. He hadn't stood a chance. Nick didn't know what he was thinking taking on five armed men. It was over in less than a minute. He turned back to Grace and John and saw Grace struggling to get up. Nick went over to help John up off of her and that's when he saw all the blood. "I need paramedics now!" He yelled.  
  
Grace felt something sticky on her chest and when she heard Nick yell she knew what had happened. She watched Nick gently lay John down and she sat up on her knees and saw she was covered with blood, John's blood. She took his hand and leaned down to him, "John!"  
  
He hurt so bad but when he heard Grace's voice he relaxed, "You OK?" He asked.  
  
Grace started to cry. "I'm fine John, you saved me." She saw him nod his head and then close his eyes, "Stay with me John." She watched Nick pressing on John's chest to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
John looked up at Nick, "Take care of her." He managed to get out.  
  
"No!" Grace yelled, "John don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."  
  
John reached up and touched her cheek, "No, but you're going to be just fine honey. You're a strong woman Grace and you'll be ok. Remember I love you Grace."  
  
"I love you too John, please stay with me." John had closed his eyes again and she strained to see his chest move but it wasn't. "John!" She felt Nick take her arm to help her up but she pulled away from him, "NO!"  
  
Nick pulled her up and she fought him. She pushed at his chest but he pulled her away from John. She just kept yelling his name trying to get back to him. Nick knew he had to get her away.  
  
Grace felt Nick pulling her away from John and tried to get back to him. She couldn't leave him alone. He never left her alone and she wasn't going to leave him alone.  
  
Nick pulled her too him and made her look at him, "Grace, he's gone." She was shaking her head but he just kept repeating himself until she understood. She stopped fighting and stepped back from Nick and look back at John. Nick caught her before she hit the floor. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Grace woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Catherine sitting in the chair next to the bed reading. Catherine looked up as she pushed herself up in the bed.  
  
"Hey." Catherine said. She stood up and went over to the bed.  
  
"Hey Catherine. What am I.." Grace remembered what happened and looked away. "Never mind."  
  
"I'll get the doctor." Catherine said.  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Grace looked back over at her, "Where is he?" she asked.  
  
Catherine walked back over to the bed and sat down. "He's being taken care of. Nick is with him."  
  
Grace felt her eyes fill with tears and just shook her head. "I want to take him back. How do I .."  
  
"Don't worry about it honey, we'll help you." Catherine hesitated, "What about Andrew?"  
  
Grace felt her insides go completely cold, "I don't care what happens to him."  
  
"OK. I'm going to get the doctor so we can get you out of here." She stood up and went out the door.  
  
Grace got up off the bed and walked over to the window. It was a perfect view of the city. The sun was just getting ready to set and the horizon was beautiful. She covered her face and started to cry. She cried for the loss of her best friend. He had sacrificed his life for hers, and hadn't even hesitated.  
  
Catherine came back in with the doctor and saw her by the window. "Grace."  
  
Grace took a deep breath and turned back around and went and sat down on the bed. "I'm fine."  
  
The doctor came over and started to examine her, "I'll be the judge of that." He took her vitals and looked her over; "You're fine." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, can I go now?"  
  
The doctor finished writing on her chart, "Of course, I'll have the nurse bring in your papers."  
  
Catherine handed her a bag when the doctor left. "I had someone bring you some of your clothes."  
  
She took the bag, "Thank you Catherine."  
  
"I'll give you a few minutes." She walked out and gently closed the door.  
  
Grace got dressed and sat on the bed. The nurse knocked and came in with her papers and she went out in search of Catherine. She found her waiting by the desk. "Catherine."  
  
Catherine turned to her, "Yes."  
  
"I want to see him, can I see him?"  
  
Catherine took her arm, "Of course, let's go." She led her down to the morgue. When they walked in she saw David taking care of getting John ready for transport and Nick was standing by the door.  
  
Nick straightened when he saw them walk in and he went over to them. Grace saw him and went into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and he held her tight. He saw Catherine walk over to David and then they both went out. Nick waited until they went out and then he led Grace over. He looked at her face and then pulled the sheet back from John.  
  
Grace stepped away from Nick and looked down at John. He looked like he was sleeping. She reached out and touched his cheek; she jerked a little when she felt how cold he was. She took a deep breath; she bent down and kissed his cheek, "Thank you John. I'll promise I'll make you proud." She pulled the sheet back up over him and turned to Nick. "Will you take me home?" she whispered.  
  
Nick could barely hear her speak. He knew what she was asking, "Of course. As soon as everything is ready, I'll take you home." He took her arm and led her out of the room.  
  
Nick and Catherine helped Grace make the arrangements and Nick flew back to New York with her. He helped her through John's funeral and stood by her side the entire time. The funeral itself had been a big one, a lot of people knew John and Grace and wanted to pay their respects. Grace had stood straight and spoke to everyone who stopped.  
  
The interment was a smaller affair though. It was just Nick, Grace and the preacher. Grace was having him buried next to her parents and she didn't want anyone else there. When they had got back to New York she had went through her parents things. She found out Andrew was the one who was adopted not her. She had broken down and made the arrangements for him also but he was being buried in Las Vegas.  
  
Nick thanked the preacher when he was done. He looked at Grace but she didn't look like she was ready so he walked away and gave her some time.  
  
Grace knelt down and put flowers on all three graves. She talked to her parents and then to John, promising them both she would always remember them. When she stood up she saw Nick waiting for her by the car. Slowly she walked over to him. He didn't say anything just opened the door and helped her in the back. He told the driver to take them to her house. She held his hand and watched the scenery go by. By the time they go home she felt totally numb.  
  
Nick helped Grace out of the car and up to the house. He pulled out her keys and let them in. He watched her walk over to the large piano in the next room. She sat down and started playing. Nick walked in and sat in the chair next to the door and listened.  
  
Grace played every one of John's favorite songs. She played until her fingers cramped. She was just getting ready to yell for John to bring her some water for her hands and stopped herself. Then she burst out in tears.  
  
Nick jumped up and went over to her. He helped her up and when she stumbled he picked her up and took her to the living room. He sat down on the couch with her and let her cry. By the time she was done Nick's shirt was soaking wet and she was asleep. Nick gently laid her on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.  
  
Grace woke slowly. She looked at her watch and realized she had slept for over three hours. She looked around for Nick but didn't see him but she smelled coffee so she went in search of both of them. She found Nick sitting at the table looking out the window. He had taken such good care of her and helped her through everything. She knew he had to go back soon and it was going to break her heart.  
  
Nick heard a sound and looked over. Grace was standing in the doorway looking at him. He watched her go to the coffeepot and pour herself a large cup. He had talked to Grissom and he had told Nick to take all the time he needed. Nick had a flight home in two days and he intended not to be alone on that flight. He just hoped he could convince her to come with him. "Hey"  
  
Grace went back to the table and sat next to him, "Hey. You should have woke me earlier."  
  
Nick smiled, "You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Grace smiled back at him remembering when she told him the same thing. "Cute huh." She said.  
  
"Catherine called to check on you." Nick said. "She said to tell you she wished she could have been here."  
  
"I know its hard for her with Lindsey, I hope she knows I understand."  
  
"She does," Nick replied.  
  
"So when do you go back?" She asked quickly afraid of the answer.  
  
He had hoped to wait to talk to her about this but now was as good of a time as any. "My flight is day after tomorrow."  
  
Grace felt her chest tighten but she didn't show it. "Good."  
  
They both sat for a while and then spoke at the same time, "Grace I.." "Nick would.."  
  
She laughed, "You first."  
  
"Ok." Nick took her hand and pulled her up to him. He brushed her hair back form her face and looked into her eyes. "Grace, I want you to come home with me." She started to sway and Nick grabbed her arms to steady her. "Hey are you ok?"  
  
Grace felt his hands keeping her close and took a few deep breaths. She smiled up at him. "Don't you want to know what I was going to ask you?"  
  
Nick was a little confused at her question but answered her thinking it must have been something very important, "Of course."  
  
She put her hands on his face and asked, "Nick, would you mind if I came home with you?"  
  
They both laughed and Nick pulled her to him and kissed her. They both got their answer at the same time. 


End file.
